logo_bloopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lionsgate (2005)
Take 1 The gate does not appear. Take 2 The text does not appear. Take 3 Pac-Man eats the L. Take 4 Pixar Lamp jumps on the "I" Four times until the "I" gets flattened. Take 5 Snap (from Chalkzone) punches the gate. Take 6 The "Television" from the Paramount TV Logo appears under the "LIONSGATE" text, And the director says "Cut! CUT! Television, We are not making a "LIONSGATE Television" Logo, we are making a new logo for Lionsgate! Get out of there and be accompanied by The "TELEVISION" From the 1965 20th Century FOX TV Logo!" then The "Television" from The Paramount TV Logo leaves and says "Sorry!" in Baikinman's voice. Take 7 The logo is done correctly, but the text is gone, so the Pinchface from the Nickelodeon Pinchface bumper appears out of nowhere. Then the director says "AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF THE LOGO OR I REALLY WILL SUE YOU, PINCHFACE! GET A GRIP ON THE TEXT AND PLACE IT ON WHERE IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE!!!", then the Pinchface leaves and the text comes to where it is supposed to be. Take 8 The text reads "RICK ROLLED" and the music is replaced with Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. Take 9 The text reads "BND" meaning "VID" in Russian. Take 10 The Nickelodeon Pinchface music Plays. Take 11 The music is silent, that made the director say "OK.... We will try again tomorrow morning." at the end of the logo. Take 12 The logo is done correctly, but Jigglypuff arrives when the logo ends and says "SING! LALALA!" while it uses Sing on the director. After that move, The Director was fast asleep, so Jigglypuff dresses up as the Director and says "Best known for its Perfect TV Shows, Movies, High Quality, and Alpha and Omega, it's the only one: LIONSGATE!" and leaves, then the logo fades out. Take 13 The music was replaced with the Sega Dreamcast Startup Music when the gate opens. Take 14 When the logo ends, Baikinman vomits hairballs on the text, causing the text to turn purple. then the Director says "Cut! Baikinman, GO USE THE BATHROOM!!!!" Then Baikinman leaves. Take 15 The text reads "". Take 16 The logo was a online video. Take 17 Two Munchlaxes eat the text in a text-eating duel, then burp and laugh. Take 18 Baikinman pulls down the "T" from the text, then the Director says "CUT! Baikinman You did not pull down the "T" from the text! GO AWAY TO TMS FILMS!", then Baikinman leaves. Take 19 The sky is replaced with the one in the Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1998-. Take 20 Bloo touches the word "LIONSGATE", turning it blue. Take 21 Bomberman comes in the logo, turning "GATE" into "MAN" and "LIONS" INTO "BOMBER", making the logo say "BOMBERMAN", then the Director says "Cut! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! ALL WRONG! We have to make a new logo for LIONSGATE, not a Bomberman Logo! GO AWAY, BOMBERMAN!", then Bomberman Head fades out. Take 22 The logo is done correctly, but the background is replaced with a starfield and "LIONSGATE" zooms through the starfield, ala Doctor Who. The music is replaced with the Howell Theme of Doctor Who. Take 23 The Mario Brothers come in the right and Luigi starts to make his NEW Luigisum, but the SSF from the second K-C Logo smashes the "I" on the text, causing the Mario Brothers to fight themselves, but Mario punches Luigi in the face causing the Text to shatter and the SSF to fall, then the Director says "CUT! MARIO AND LUIGI, GO AWAY!" then the Mario Brothers walk to the left of the logo saying "Sorry!" then leave. Take 24 Yin-Yarn turns EVERYTHING into fabric and the text into yarn, ala Kirby's Epic Yarn. The director shouts "YIN-YARN!" Take 25 Mario and Bowser have a fight. Take 26 Aaron the Cat sits on the text saying "Best known for its purr-fect TV Shows, Movies, High Quality, and Alpha and Omega, it's the only one: Lionsgrrrate!" then Baikinman bites Aaron's paw, making Aaron The Cat say "AHHHHHHHHH! BAIKINMAAAAAAN" then the Director says "Aaron, GO BACK TO ARGOSY MEDIA! BAIKINMAN GO BACK TO SOREIKE ANPANMAN!" then they leave. Take 27 The text reads "BAIKINMAN ROCKS!" Take 28 Reshiram burns the logo with a Fusion Flare. The director says "RESHIRAM! GET YOUR OWN LOGO!" Take 29 The logo is done correctly. Category:Real Logos